Ransom Note
by Tokumeisan
Summary: 'We have your headphones and a secret of yours, Piko. If you don't accept our request, then the Vocaloid Complex might just...ah..suddenly get wind of it.' A story of Piko, Len and a few notes from a mysterious four. WARNING: Lemon and yaoi inside.


**Title: Ransom Note**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings: LenxPiko. You have been warned.**

**Warnings: I am fully aware that Piko is male, guys. It's just story development. Contains yaoi, which is malexmale stuff. Also contains lemon. Don't like? Back off, please. Oh, and the author is unskilled in terms of yaoi and lemonsPlease bear with me.**

_x.x.x.x_

It was the day when the new Vocaloid, Utatane Piko, was supposed to move into the Vocaloid complex. Naturally, all the other Vocaloids were beginning to work themselves into an unhealthy state of excitement.

Take the Kagamine twins, for instance. More specifically, the elder twin, Kagamine Rin, also known as 'The Demon with a Road Roller'.

"Oh my oranges, I'm sooooooo excited!" Rin whooped, as she bounced around the living room on her orange plushie. She was wearing her mascot uniform, a sailor's uniform with yellow trim round the bottom hem, a large yellow bow peeking out of her black collar. Her black shorts were held in place with her belt, and her legwarmers hid the fact that she forgot to polish her shoes. Her arm warmers, on the other hand, were long discarded on the floor. The very oversized white bow on her head flopped around in its mistress's state of heightened excitement.

"I wonder if she's a girl?" Rin gushed. "It would be soo good if she started to call me 'Rin onee-chan'! 'Rin onee-san' sounds pretty nice too… Ah, I can't wait! I—"

"Nee-sama?" The speaker was promptly attacked with a flurry of questions and the orange plushie.

"Is she here yet? Is she cute? Boy, I must look pretty disheveled. Did you see my arm warmers? I'm sure I left them round here somewhere. Do you think I need to put on some mascara? I remember Luka-nee saying something about me not being mature enough. Oh, I—"

"Nee-sama, the others are waiting. And you look quite alright to me. As for your arm warmers, they're here."

Rin stopped bouncing and snatched them from her younger brother, Kagamine Len, who was busy nursing a fresh bruise on his arm. She hurriedly slipped them onto her arms. "Thanks, Len. Where were they?"

"On the floor just outside the living floor, nee-sama. Now can we please go? Luka-nee told me that Utatane-san's supposed to arrive in five minutes."

Right on cue, a yell came from downstairs. "Len, Rin, if you aren't here in thirty seconds I'll—"

"You don't need to do that, Meiko-nee, we'll be down there soon," Len shouted back. "Come on, nee-sama," Len added, much softer this time, and grabbed Rin's hand. "Let's go."

As they ran down the stairs, Rin asked her brother something. "You didn't hear the nonsense I was shouting just now, right?"

"Well, actually I have no idea whether Utatane-san is male or female, or how old Utatane-san is."

Rin snorted. "Great. Just _great_."

They arrived at the family room downstairs. Rin, being the quicker one, kicked the door open. And stopped.

Causing Len to crash straight into her. They tumbled into a heap into the living room. Someone started to giggle.

"Spectacular entrance, Kagamine twins. Highly entertaining." A woman's voice said icily.

"Thanks, Meiko-nee." Len replied sarcastically, red-faced.

Meiko humphed. She turned to a white-ish figure while the Kagamines dusted themselves down. "These blonde people here are Kagamine Rin, the one with the large bow on her head, and Kagamine Len, the one with the small ponytail at the back. Stand up properly, you two!"

While Rin adjusted her bow, Len's eyes swept over the newcomer. She— or perhaps he, since the newcomer looked quite androgynous, had a design much like a guitar. She was clothed in white all over, save for her black arm warmers. Two circles of teal light extended from her headphones, while her heterochromic (One blue, one green) eyes blinked curiously at him. One of her hands was playing with a black USB cord protruding from between her—

"Hey, Len, stop staring, she's embarrassed." Rin poked Len's forehead, interrupting his observation. "Len?"

"Huh?" Len gave a start. "Wha—oh, yeah. It's nice to meet you, Utatane—?"

_God, those eyes. So big and innocent-looking._

"…Piko."

"Excuse me?" Len took a step closer. She shied away, hugging herself close.

"Piko. My name is Utatane Piko."

"Nice to meet you, Piko. Or would you prefer Piko-chan?"Rin stretched out her hand in greeting.

Awkward silence resounded round the room. Slowly, Rin took back her hand. There was no sound save the shuffling of Rin's feet, and the crossing and uncrossing of Piko's legs.

"I'll, uh, see how lunch is coming up. You guys fraternize; I'll give you Piko-chan's room keys..." Throwing the keys at Rin, who caught it deftly, Meiko scooted out of the room.

"See how lunch is coming up, my oranges," Rin snorted derisively. "That's the worst excuse I've heard in ages."

"Checking how her sake is going on, more likely," Len added thoughtfully, seating himself opposite of Piko. Rin followed suit, randomly choosing a cushion to hug.

They sat in another few minutes of awkward silence.

"So, Piko-chan…do you have a character item?" A question by Rin shot at Piko to break the silence.

Which failed.

"Why do you have a USB cord?" A question by Len, this time out of pure curiosity.

No answer.

"We'll, uh, show you around?"

Still no answer. No nod of assent, not even a blink.

Rin was getting very fed up with the new girl's silence. "I'll see if Meiko is drunk yet," she huffed, stomping out of the room angrily. "Catch you later, brother. See you, Piko-_chan_." The door slammed, and there was a suspicious metallic, cracking sound.

"Sorry about that, Piko-san," Len murmured. "Nee-sama tends to be a bit, er, capricious."

"I see." A small whisper from Piko, soft and child-like. "Am I doing something wrong? Because, you see, they all seem to hate me…"

Len felt a shiver run down his spine. Piko was turning his blue-and-green eyes on him. _She's so goddamned __**cute**__…_

"Oh, we're just a bit, erm, shy," Len said lightly. "Would you like a change of clothes?"

A tiny, tiny nod.

Len smiled.

_x.x.x.x_

While Piko rummaged in her closet for clothes, Len was busy examining her headphones.

"Strange that those lights aren't all blurry," Len muttered to himself, poking a finger through them.

"Please don't touch that, Kagamine-san," Piko said, stepping out of the changing room. Len promptly dropped it onto her bed.

With a flick of his white hair, Piko began walking to a door on Len's left. "Come on, Len-san, don't you want to have—"

"Piko-san? That's the toilet." Len hastily interrupted. "The way out's there." He pointed to a door on his right.

A faint blush made its way across on her cheeks. "Oh."

_x.x.x.x_

Piko, Len noted, as he lay sprawled on the sofa and enjoyed a banana three months later, was abnormally quiet, more like a statue then an actual person. She would glide with ethereal grace and silently from place to place, rarely speaking. When spoken to, she would respond with either a smile and a nod or a smile and a shake of her head. Nothing more, nothing less.

With Len, on the other hand, it was another business. She trailed everywhere behind him, talked to him, and even laughed once in a while.

_She's more open with me, sort of like a best friend,_ Len thought, as he munched up the rest of his banana and reached for another one. _But I'm not the—_

"Len? Len!"

"What?" Len snapped. "Oh, nee-sama. What's up?"

Rin gave him a pouty face and pinched his cheeks. "I was wondering why Piko-chan is so attracted to you, Lenny."

Len sat up and began to peel his banana. "Is she?"

Rin sighed dramatically. "You're so oblivious, Lenny, I'm sure you won't notice if I nick your bananas. Piko-chan doesn't talk with _anyone else_, Len. Not Miku the pop queen, not Miki who looks weirdly like her, and not even Kaito-nii when he used his killer temptation move."

Len sat up straighter. "What killer temptation move?"

"Offering her a month's supply of ice cream."

Len sank into the sofa again. "No wonder it didn't work."

Rin giggled. "She only talks to you, Lenny, so I was wondering if you could tell her that dinner's ready?"

"Can't you tell her yourself?" _Mmm, sweet, sweet banana._

"Did I mention that she had the tendency to disappear in seconds if someone approaches?"

"Oh."

As Len walked off to look for Piko, Rin giggled again behind her hand.

"Step I, complete. Off I go…"

_x.x.x.x_

"Piko-san," Len muttered, as he returned to the Dining Room with Piko in tow, "Kindly explain what you were doing on the rooftop, under the TV satellite."

"Please don't ask, Len-san. It's not something I want to mention."

Len snuck a sideways glance at Piko. She was blushing furiously.

"I insist, Piko-san."

"_No,_ Len-san. Just no."

Len pouted, taking a leaf from his sister's book. "Fi-ine."

Piko breathed a sigh of relief as Len pushed the door open. She watched as he walked swiftly to the dining room table and pick up a small white square of something, and unfolded it with his slender, painted-yellow fingers. He watched as his brow furrowed (_somehow sexily,_ Piko thought while vainly attempting not to blush) and he frowned angrily, and then handed the note to Piko. She read it, her face copying the emotions he betrayed just then, finally switching to a worried stare.

'Len and Piko-chan,

We had dinner ahead of you guys, sorry about that. Therefore, the kitchen is at your disposal!

Love you two,

Ringer, Fleur-de-Lys, Letter and Flower Fan'

"I wonder who this lot is," Len muttered, as he grabbed Piko's hand. "Come on, Piko-san; let's go to the kitchen for some dinner."

_x.x.x.x_

After Len had donned a thin, black cotton T-shirt (_You_ try fiddling with the dishes with a long strip of something on _your_ arm, Piko-san), white shorts and a pink, frilly apron adorned with fluorescent pink hearts (Don't giggle, Piko-san, it's nee-sama's and it's the _only one _in here), he began to forage in the fridge. Piko watched, fascinated by the dignifiedly elegant way Len moved—_ like a dancer,_ Piko thought idly, as she unfolded the note Len had handed him and another one that he found under the TV satellite on the roof and reread it.

'Piko:

We know your secret, Piko, and we've also got your headphones. If you don't fulfill our request (written on the back), we're afraid that the whole complex might just…ah… suddenly get wind of it.

You'd better do it, or else…

Yours,

Ringer, Fleur-de-Lys, Letter and Flower Fan'

"You effing bastards…" Piko muttered under his breath, not bothering to flip the note over. He already knew full well what the group of four required of him, and it was downright impossible for him. "If they know my secret, then they shouldn't ask that of me…it's—"

"Piko-san? Would you like bacon or ham with your omelets? Or perhaps mushrooms? Sausage, maybe?"

"Wha—"Piko jumped. "Oh. Uh, I'll take bacon."

"Very well, hime-sama," Len joked as he turned back to the sizzling frying pan. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes; meanwhile, I'm afraid you must entertain yourself."

_Princess…?_ Piko blushed again, covering his face while sitting down at the small table in the kitchen._ He's just teasing me, right? Stop being paranoid, Piko. You're starting to get oddly sensitive to Len… but there's no way he'd like me…_

"And dinner's ready, Piko-san."Len put down two plates of omelets and rice before ripping off the offending apron and throwing it onto the floor. "Makes me more shota-boy then I'm already," he grumbled. "Right, very late dinner…begin!"

Piko glanced at the clock. It read 23:17. _I haven't eaten for thirteen hours,_ he realized, _but I'm not hungry._

Piko proceeded to stare blankly at the omelets and rice while Len ate away happily, his hands working faster than Piko had ever saw him in three months.

"Piko-san?" A yellow-nailed hand waved in front of him. He started again.

Len was staring at him, concerned. "You aren't hungry?"

Piko shook her head slowly.

"It's not good for you, you know. Come on… just a little bit?" Len cajoled. He spooned up some omelet. "Here, Piko-san, say 'ah'…"

Blushing furiously (furious doesn't cut it anymore), Piko obliged. "It's good," he mumbled, after swallowing the bite.

Len smiled cheerfully. "See? Now, eat up. Or do you want me to fee—"

"_No_!" he screamed, finally snapping from his self-inflicted tension. Len stared at her, puzzlement and concern written on his face. Noticing, Piko tried his best to calm himself. He took a deep breath and went on, much quieter this time. "No, thanks…I'll eat by myself… won't you please go to sleep now, Len-san? I'm pretty sure you have a song recording tomorrow…"

"You'll eat?"

"Yes, I _will_, Len-san. So please, go and sleep. Don't worry about me." _So I don't have to think about what I have to do to you,_ he added in his mind.

"…okay then. You don't have to wash the dishes; I'll do them in the morning before I go. Eat up, okay?" And with a comforting pat on his shoulder, Len was gone.

Piko sighed, frustrated. "Those bastards," he muttered for the second time that night, before he tucked into the dinner Len made for him. As he ate, he reread the note again, this time flipping to the back.

'What you have to do is relatively simple: go and fuck the younger Kagamine twin, Len. You should have proof. '

He shredded the note into tiny, tiny pieces after that.

_x.x.x.x_

When Len arrived in the kitchen next morning, he found Piko sprawled out and snoring lightly on the kitchen table, the dishes stacked neatly in the sink, spotlessly cleaned and dried thoroughly. A plastic glove was dangling from Piko's hand.

Len chuckled and went to put the dishes back into the kitchen cupboard. After that, he pulled the glove off Piko's hand gently. He ruffled his hair lightly.

"You should have left it to me," he whispered fondly, seating himself opposite Piko as he had done the night before. Piko's head turned suddenly, exposing his face to the morning light.

_The way her hair reflects the morning light is simply beautiful,_ Len thought absentmindedly, playing with a lock of it.

"You know, Piko-san, I've always wanted to ask you something," murmured Len, knowing full well that Piko can't hear him and still twisting Piko's hair with his index and middle fingers. "I mean, you've always tagged behind me…rewarded me with a few smiles…do you…say…like me?"

_Like she does, you idiot,_ a voice in Len's head remarked snidely. _You're kind of __**vain**__, aren't you? Piko's not that random fangirl you see stalking you, she's a fellow vocaloid, for god's sake!_

"I know, I know," Len muttered. "Stupid little me. But still…" he leant across the table and caressed Piko's cheek softly. "…it doesn't mean _I_ can't, right?"

A quick, chaste kiss on his cheek, and he was gone, blushing madly and running towards the minivan that was waiting for him outside the complex.

When Piko was fairly sure he was well away, she sat up slowly and touched the spot that Len's lips had brushed over not so long ago.

"…Len-san?"

_x.x.x.x_

"You know, Mizki-nee," Iroha whispered, sidling up to the brunette during her dance practice, two weeks after the kissing incident. "Len-kun seems to be avoiding Piko-san lately."

Mizki folded up her paper fan and used it to whack the younger girl's head lightly. "I'm pretty sure you know why," she said sternly. "We shouldn't hurry it."

"Oh, but I think we _should_, Mizki," said Lily, striding over. "Our target seems to be forgetting."

"I suppose, "Mizki sighed, defeated. "Let's contact out contact."

"Negative, Mizki-nee. We have to write the note first."

"Oh, shut up, you pesky little cat. Did you honestly think I forgot?"

_x.x.x.x_

"They've done it again," Piko whispered to himself, curling up in a corner of her room. A creased piece of paper lay next to her.

'Piko-san,

You have three days before your secret is leaked out. If you want your headphones safe, you'd better put the proof in the vase next to Miku-san's World Is Mine poster in the recording studio.

Wishing you the guts to do it (and you'd better),

Ringer, Fleur-de-Lys, Letter and Flower Fan'

"I've got no choice, haven't I?" Piko mumbled miserably to himself. "I'd better do some research…"

_And I'm sorry, Len,_ he added mentally.

_x.x.x.x_

In the end, he decided to go with what Len had worn in the kitchen two weeks ago: a plain black t-shirt with a scoop neckline and a pair of tight fitting jeans.

As Piko shuffled slowly towards Len's room, he found himself unconsciously fidgeting with the video camera he had brought along. He shoved angrily it inside a pocket on his jeans.

He could feel his heart racing a hundred miles a second with every step he took. He could also feel the butterflies dancing around in his stomach, which really wasn't doing anything to make him calm down.

_I'm afraid,_ he realized. _I'm scared of what I'm going to do to my best friend._

But there was something else mixed in the turmoil inside him. Something… uplifting?

_That's strange,_ Piko thought as he came to a halt outside Len's door. _I'll, uh, just go in casually, then…_ He shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the blush creeping up his cheek. When he was fairly sure the blush was gone, Piko knocked on the door lightly.

One time, two times. Silence.

He knocked again. "Len-san?" he whispered to himself.

"Come in, whoever it is," Len's voice came from inside his room.

Piko slowly pushed the door open. "Hello, Len-san," he said, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him in one swift motion.

Len was lying on his bed, his ponytail done up more lazily than usual, his top in a heap on the ground He only had a pair of shorts and his headphones on, which were connected to his yellow laptop. Which he was staring at, completely engrossed in whatever he was doing. Which meant, apparently, that he had not noticed that someone had actually intruded into his room. Which meant…

_In short, I'm staring at Len-san… half-naked?_ Piko tried his best not to freak out while taking his seat at the desk, plotting how best to set up the video camera he had snuck in.

He decided to set it on Len's desk in the end, hiding it behind some books but allowing the lens to peek out. After that, Piko tiptoed quietly towards Len, reseating himself at Len's desk and figuring out how to get things going.

He didn't notice that Len was looking at him the whole time out of the corners of his eyes.

_x.x.x.x_

_I wonder what Piko-san is doing,_ Len thought idly, as he continued the enjoy the sight of Piko blushing, wearing a scoop-neck T-shirt (_that looks pretty good on her,_ he noted in his mind) and fidgeting uncomfortably and counting on her fingers and blushing even more.

Eventually, Piko got up and inched towards Len. Len hurriedly returned his attention to the song he was supposed to be composing on his laptop. He felt his mattress sag gently as Piko sat down on one end of it. _More of the observation game, Piko-san?_ He thought as he fidgeted under his persistent gaze.

So imagine his surprise when Piko's hand came slamming down on the laptop, nearly closing down on Len's fingers.

"What th—" Len felt his face suddenly turn to Piko's face. He could see something in her eyes. What was it? Sadness? Guilt?

"I'm sorry, Len-san. I really am."

And Piko's lips were pressing hard on Len's. Len was still trying to register what was going on when he felt Piko's tongue trace his lips slowly. Something in his mind clicked.

_Oh. I see…_ then he gave in, opening his lips just the tiniest bit to grant his assaulter entry. Piko took the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Len pulled away, his face flushed and panting. He turned to stare at Piko angrily. "What's this, Piko— mmph!" Another kiss effectively silenced him.

He then proceeded to trail his fingers down Len's neck, all the while working away at Len's mouth. Len shuddered.

Piko broke away this time, turning his attention to Len's collarbone. He started to lick at it slowly, earning a few fidgets from Len. "It _tickles_, Piko-san! Stop it!" He tried to push his assaulter away, but it was in vain. Piko had somehow already pinned him to the wall, rendering him motionless and vulnerable.

"You allowed me. You let me kiss you." Piko continued down Len's body, this time aiming at the nipples. His tongue traced slow circles around the left one, while the right one was pinched occasionally.

"I thought it was a game!" Len replied desperately, trying to free himself. "Or whatever M-rated stuff Master came up with and you had to practice—"

"Oh, it's M-rated all right, _Len_," Piko muttered, pulling himself up to gaze into Len's eyes, both his hands pinning Len to the wall once more. Len noticed the lusty gleam inside them. "But Master didn't come up with it."

"He didn't—ouch!" Piko had turned to nibble at Len's earlobe. "That hurts! You're doing it too roughly—"The nibbling stopped.

"You want this, Len-san?" Len realized his mistake.

"No, I _don't_—"Another rough kiss, but Piko didn't bother asking for entry this time.

Slowly, teasingly, he trailed kisses down Len's neck, then his collar bone, and finally to the right nipple. Len fidgeted.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want this, Len-san?" Piko continued don even further, this time playing with both his nipples all the while licking his navel.

"N-no…"_ Oh shit, I hope he doesn't go any further because I really, really can't take it anymore…_

Piko snickered. "Oh look, how cute." Len flinched at the sudden change in Piko's personality; it was another side of his friend that he was witnessing for the first time. "You're stuttering, _Len_. Is your resolve breaking down?"

Len shook his head hesitantly. Piko grinned.

"Then how about we try—" He pulled down Len's shorts, "—this?"

Len gasped when the cold air swept over him. Piko smiled, and briefly, released his hold on Len to inspect his banana-print boxers. And that was when Len struck.

He pushed Piko over quickly, straddling him, and turned to look at Piko. He saw the shock in his eyes, smirked, and leaned in, "Payback time," he whispered in Piko's ear, noting his shiver with some amount of satisfaction before moving to kiss Piko.

He was fully prepared to force Piko's lips apart if necessary, but to his surprise, he didn't need to— they were open the moment Len's lips grazed his. Noticing this, Len moved away.

"No way, Piko-san. You actually _want_ this?"

"Just get on with it, Len-san." Piko replied flatly. "Hurry up, ravish me, or whatever it is that they say."

_I am __**so**__ going to make you moan and scream my name in a matter of minutes __**and**__ make you drop that attitude._ "Oh, you'll regret saying that, Piko-san. You'll regret it. Take off your T-shirt." Piko obliged without protest, throwing it onto the floor.

Len inspected Piko's chest, sketching patterns round it. "You're really flat, Piko-san." A pinch on the nipples and a snort from Piko. "You're actually flatter then my sister." He bent down to lick them slowly, noting the quiet squeak that Piko tried to hold in. "You're sensitive? You're more girly then I thought you were." He continued his treatment, occasionally moving up to lick, kiss or suck at Piko's neck.

"Hmm, seems like it doesn't work on you any more, huh?" Len muttered quietly.

"Quit the talking and get on with it," Piko mumbled emotionlessly.

"As you wish, hime-sama, as you wish… let's continue with where you left off, shall we?" He unzipped Piko's jeans and felt him tense.

"Nervous?" He asked slyly.

"What if I said no?" Piko challenged him.

"Oh, come on, you're probably w—"Len pulled down the jeans and threw them away. He stared at the sight that revealed itself, completely at a loss what to say.

"…Please tell me you're wearing boxers for fun, Piko-san."

"Nope, they're not for fun," Piko replied in that same flat tone. "I'm male. Not female, as you thought I'm supposed to be. Would you like to let me up now? Or would you prefer to go and—"

A fiery kiss cut him short. _What do you think, Piko?_ He started to lick the insides of Piko's mouth. Eventually, he felt Piko's tongue start to wrestle with his.

_Back to the place that made you squeak then._ He returned to the pink buds, first nipping at it, then began to suck at the left and pinch the right. He felt Piko squirm and laughed quietly. His hands snaked down Piko's back and started to grope his ass. Against his will, Piko let out a small moan.

"Giving up, Piko?"

Piko's face was flushed. He turned his head. "G-get on with it, I said."

"I'll take that as a yes, hime-sama~" He tore down Piko's boxers, making Piko's manhood spring up, already hard. He began to run his tongue along the tip, earning another suppressed groan from Piko.

"Come on, groan and scream all you want, Piko," Len muttered impatiently, taking Piko's length into his mouth. His head began to bob slowly up and down, increasing his speed a little bit every time Piko let out a moan.

Very soon, Piko was arching his back a full foot off the bed and moaning like crazy, while Len took to alternating between licking the sides of his pole, taking Piko's manhood into his mouth and sucking on it, or sampling the strings of precum that was rapidly making its presence known on the tip of Piko's cock.

"U-um…Len-san?"

"Mhm?" Len marveled silently at the way Piko could speak clearly, even under pressure. Or, in this case, most possibly pleasure.

"You know, Len-san…I think you should stop."

Len took his mouth off Piko's cock with a loud, very audible 'pop' and started to stroke it gently. "Aw, but why? You look like you like it."

"_Because_, Len-san…ahh!" Piko half-screamed as Len took to licking him slowly again. "S-s-something's coming out…"

Len felt Piko's manhood start to throb violently. A few more sucks and Piko was squirting his seed like no tomorrow into Len's mouth.

Len swallowed it all, save for a little bit that trickled out of his mouth._ It's a bit salty, but oh well…_

Sitting up so that the panting Piko could get a better view, Len made a big show of licking that little bit off the corner of his mouth, making Piko blush and turn his head away.

"That feel good?" Len asked huskily, coaxing Piko to speak while trying to keep his raging hormones under control.

A small nod.

"Want more?" _Wait, Len you fucking idiot where do you think you're going—_

"Oh, get on with it," Piko whispered, sounding more needy than annoyed if anything. He wrapped his arms around Len's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, and then shifted to whisper hotly in his ear. "Go fuck me senseless."

At this, Len lost it. He manually flipped Piko so that he was on his knees. "Be prepared," he muttered, as he slowly caressed Piko's manhood to make him relax, then began to very quickly lick his fingers for lubrication purposes.

Piko winced as he felt something enter his ass. "Relax, hime-sama," Len whispered seductively (_Or so I hope,_ Len thought) into Piko's ear, before making scissoring motions to loosen up Piko. Very soon, he wiggled another finger in, and this time Piko let out a soft scream.

"I-it hurts, Len-san…" Piko mumbled, trying to keep his tears in. "Go slowly…"

"I said _relax_," Len growled, but nevertheless stopped to allow Piko to adjust, concentrating on Piko's nipples instead of his hole. When his restless shifting had ceased and had switched to moans of pleasure, Len began once more to probe around in Piko's ass, trying to make him loosen up.

Not long after he added the third finger, he reached a spot that made Piko buck his hips violently and half-scream in pleasure. "Le-Len-san! Touch that place again, please!"

"Like this?" Len purposefully poked it a few more times.

"Aah! Le-Len, stop i—ahn!" Piko's head snapped violently, moaning so loudly Len was pretty sure that everyone on his floor would hear him. (Incidentally, they are: Miku, Rin, Luka, Kiyoteru, Lily, Iroha, Big Al and Mizki)

He smiled, satisfied. He had found Piko's sweet spot. _And oh boy, Piko's not going to have a moment that he isn't screaming or moaning for the next few minutes…_

After a while, Len took all three of his fingers out and was met with a small whine of protest.

"Don't you worry, hime-sama…" Len murmured while wrestling with his boxers, trying desperately to free his own hard on. "You'll have something better soon…" He succeeded in tearing the elastic band. Groaning in frustration, he ripped the poor pair of boxers off and threw it haphazardly at the rubbish bin.

Sliding the head of his cock against Piko's hole, Len began to very slowly thrust his throbbing manhood in. A pleasured moan from Piko goaded him to move faster. _Slow and easy, Kagamine Len,__** slow and easy…**_

Another moan, this time louder than before. "Le-een," Piko mumbled. Len could hear the pout in his voice and felt his arousal reach a new level of arousal. "Why aren't you movi— fuck _yes_, Len-san! "

Len had started to thrust violently into Piko the moment the word 'move' came out of his lips, abandoning his mantra that he had started in his head once he had taken control.

"You're- so- fucking- _tight_, Piko-san…"Len managed to force out, groping Piko's ass and trying to hit Piko's prostrate at the same time. And judging from the increasingly loud moans of "Fuck me faster, Len-san!" or just a plain scream of ecstasy, it seemed that he was doing rather well.

"Len-s-san! AH!" Piko screamed, bucking his hips with wild abandon. "I-I think I'm—"With a piercing scream of pleasure, Piko exploded all over Len's bed and is stomach. Len followed soon after, shooting his seed into Piko's hole, some even hitting his prostrate.

They collapsed into Len's bed, panting heavily, tired but content. Piko rolled over and gave Len a hug.

Len turned a shade of maroon. "W-what was that for?"

"As thanks for taking lead," Piko mumbled softly, releasing his hold on Len. "And you know what? I want to say something to you, Len-san."

"What?"

"I love you, Len-san." He gave Len a soft kiss on his cheek like Len had done in the kitchen not too long ago, and propped himself up to examine the camera's captured footage. Len, meanwhile, was trying to find his sheets so he could hide under them, but in vain.

"Oh shit," Piko muttered, slapping himself on the forehead.

"What's wrong, Piko?" Len's muffled voice came from between his knees. He had decided to curl into a ball instead.

"Do you remember Ringer, Fleur-de-Lys, Letter and Flower Fan?" Piko groaned, sinking onto the floor.

"What about them?"

"They had threatened me with my headphones and a secret, in exchange for a yaoi video. Not that I mind," he added quickly. "But my headphones are really special to me, so…"

"So?" Len prompted gently, still curled up.

"So when I found out that I had not pressed 'record' on this damned camera…"

Len uncurled himself and crawled over to Piko. "Oh, but it's fine with me, hime-sama…" he said slyly. "Because we'll be giving those four a much better treat…"

_x.x.x.x_

"Oh my god," Rin mumbled faintly, an IV drip connected to her arm. She was dreadfully pale and lying on a sofa in the family room. "I think I've just had a taste of being in heaven…"

"You haven't yet, Rin-nee," Iroha said, bouncing up and down on her swiveling chair, concentrating on what seemed to be a security system in front of her. "Because your younger brother just said that he'd treat us to another round."

"Indeed," Mizki muttered, reaching for the seventh box of tissues and finding nothing. "Shit, isn't Lily back yet?"

"I am," Lily grumbled. She set down a new stack of tissues and a few packs of ice. "That enough?"

"No." Mizki replied shortly. "We're getting a new round… still want to threaten him…Lily?"

Lily had fainted clean away on the carpet at seeing the new scene unfold.

Mizki snorted. "Let's enjoy this, and decide later, then…"

_x.x.x.x_

**A/N: A one-shot I had been working on as a birthday gift for my best friend, and also my first attempt at writing a lemon. I know it is highly unsatisfying, but I still had to run and douse my face in cold water when I was going through the more hardcore parts, so some of it might seem a bit disconnected.**

**Oh, and you might be wondering at why I gave those four such strange codenames. Rin's is 'Ringer', which came from the song 'Rin Rin Signal'. If she has to ring a bell, she must be a ringer, right? Lily's is 'Fleur-de-Lys', French for 'Lily'. Iroha's is 'Letter', as her name is like a part of the Japanese alphabet, hence 'letter'. Mizki is 'Flower Fan', like her character item.**

**Rate and review please? PLEASE? Give me some critique if you want to, but no comments on how you dislike the pairing, thank you very much.**

**I don't own VOCALOID. Never had, never will.**


End file.
